Where you wish a Star
by R0ses
Summary: & Con sólo un hermoso gesto se enamora del erizo que tanto odia... Mephilver.


Todos deseamos querer una estrella, alzamos la mano para alcanzarla y agarrarla, tal vez no todos, pero algunos anhelábamos con poder tenerla...

Para otros una estrella significa un deseo, para otros un simple sol y para otros ... la persona que amamos. Cuando dicen ''eres la estrella que me alumbra el camino'' o ''eres la estrella de mi esperanza'' y cosas haci muy cursis...

Pero para mi las estrellas son un deseo, yo no creo en esa estupidez del amor y de que una estrella signifique la persona que amamos, no tiene nada que ver, para mi significan un gran deseo, sé que es imposible tener una en mis manos, pero no cuesta nada soñar...

Todos hablan del amor, pero ¿qué es realmente?, nadie sabe el verdadero significado, yo nunca eh sentido nada por nadie, sólo cariño como de un amigo, como era con Blaze, era mi mejor amiga, pero lamentablemente murió... Desde ahí que ni tenía cariño por nadie más, aunque hablara con el por igual, eran como sólo conocidos (?).

En estos momentos me encuentro junto con Mephiles, si lo odio, pero es mi único acompañante aunque me haya mentido y todo el cuento, al volver a mi dimensión no se encontraba Blaze... Sólo Mephiles, como desearía con que fuese al revés, de que Blaze estuviese conmigo y ver junto con ella las estrellas, como lo hacíamos antes. Siempre que habían noches muy estrelladas nos acostábamos en el pasto y las mirábamos perdidamente.

-Mephiles, ¿es necesario caminar tanto?

-Nadie te pide que camines junto conmigo.

''Cómo quisiera matarte maldito'' - Si exactamente, lo odio con todo mi corazón, para no estar sólo paso con él, por mi lo mataría ahora mismo.

Nos encontramos caminando sin ningún sentido alguno, siempre hacemos lo mismo, caminar a cualquier parte.

-Sentémonos por unos min.

-mmmp - Simplemente lo ignoro y no le respondo educadamente, no se como me soportará, yo creo que algún día me matara, pero da igual, yo lo matare primero. De tanto pensar en cuanto odio a Mephiles me recosté sobre el pasto, en eso no pude aguantar de mirar descontroladamente el cielo, se veía una hermosa luna y estaba completamente estrellado.

Era muy hermoso, no pude aguantar que una lágrima recorriera mi mejilla, lo peor esque el idiota e imbécil de Mephiles se dio cuenta, y su maldita voz me interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-¿Por qué miras tanto el cielo, y más por qué te calló una lagrima?

Yo no le respondí ni le mire, sólo seguí mirando el cielo, como pensaba en Blaze...

-¿Qué ocurre Silver? - Vi cómo Mephiles se sentó al lado mio, y me miraba con esa cara de estúpido que tiene. No quería que me preguntara más haci que preferí contestarle.

-Sólo miro las estrellas...

Me miró un poco confundido y luego miro hacia el cielo - ¿Qué tienen?

-Son hermosas... - No pude aguantar sonreír un poco y vi como Mephiles me miró confundido.

-Son sólo soles...

-Lo sé, pero son hermosas, ojalas poder tener una.

-Eso es imposible.

-Lo sé, pero soñar es lindo ¿no?

Mephiles sólo permaneció callado y se acostó en el pasto mirando las estrellas, permanecimos callados por unos min. - ¿Enserio quieres una?

Mire a Mephiles que estaba a mi derecha un tanto lejos de mi, menos mal - Muchas, pero con una me conformo.

Mephiles se incorporó - no quisiera interrumpirte, pero tengo que irme.

''Que bien'' - Me alegré por dentro al decirme que se iba - Después te alcanzare.

-No, quédate aquí, iré a buscar algo y vuelvo...

Sólo asentí con la cabeza, ojalas se fuera para siempre pero bueno... ¿Es lo que ahí no?, haci fue, por fin se fue, ahora podría mirar tranquilamente las estrellas.

Al día siguiente, no vi a Mephiles en todo el día ''Debe estar planeando algo'' , sólo me quede en el mismo lugar, no tenía ni ganas de buscarlo, sólo me quede allí todo el día sin hacer nada, sólo durmiendo esperando la noche para ver si estaría estrellada.

Pasaron las horas y al fin se oscureció, no habían estrellas... osea habían, pero muy pocas, no como anoche.

Sólo mire la pocas estrellas que habían.

A los min. después apareció mi peor pesadilla, Mephiles... Me incorporé para mirarlo y vi que en su mano tenía una cajita, ''¿Qué tendrá allí?''

Mephiles se me acercó y me dijo que me parase, inútilmente le hice caso para que dejara de molestar.

-Sabes... no pude reunir muchas, pero es lo que ahí - En eso abrió la extraña cajita y pude ver como estrellas de colores salieron volando por los aires, me quedé muy sorprendido,eran hermosas.

Yo me quedé mirando atónito, me quedé muy sorprendido al ver miles de estrellas salir. Todas las estrellas se terminaron y salieron volando, en eso Mephiles alcanzó a agarrar una de color celeste.

-Eres un idiota, tenías que agarrarlas - Yo sólo permanecí callado por esto - Toma, es la única que quedo - Mephiles tomó mi mano y me dio la estrella celeste, la quedé mirando un largo rato, era hermosa, brillaba demasiado.

-Se suponía que tenías que agarrarlas todas - Mephiles me entregó la caja para que guardase la estrella allí - Bueno eso es todo - Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Yo quedé atónito ¿Mephiles hizo esto por mi?, ¿Qué rayos le ocurre?, o ¿Se estará burlando?... Yo no me quedaría haci, guarde la estrella en la cajita y fue corriendo hasta él.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Mephiles me miró - ¿Tú querías una verdad?

-¿Te estas burlando de mi acaso? - Lo mire enfurecido, yo sabía que él se estaba burlando de mi.

-No... sólo, no lose... vi que te veías feliz queriendo una y busqué por todos lados estrellas...

-...

-Me tardé toda la noche de ayer y todo el día buscando hartas estrellas... para tí.

Mis ojos se ampliaron al oír eso, él maldito de Mephiles lo hizo por mi... No sé por qué, pero sentí algo extraño dentro de mi, algo que nunca había sentido, Me asusté un poco, no sé que me ocurre.

Mephiles dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar, yo seguía muy confundido, ¿Por qué hizo esto por mi?.

-¡Mephiles! - fui corriendo hasta él.

-¿Ahora qué?

Yo no pude aguantar las lágrimas de mis ojos, lo que hizo... fue algo hermoso que nunca pensé que lo haría. - G-Gracias...

Mephiles o me dijo nada y puso su mano en mi cabeza - No ahí de que...

Por una extraña razón, me dio un impulso por abrazarlo, hundí mi cara en su pecho y empecé a sollozar.

Mephiles no dijo nada, sólo puso su mano detrás de mi cabeza.

Por tanto que odiara a Mephiles... Un extraño sentimiento empezó a florecer. No sabía cómo había ocurrido, me preguntaba todas las noche ¿Por qué?... Pero después comprendí el por qué, sin razón alguna me enamoré de Mephiles...

Sí, me asusté al descubrirlo, yo lo odiaba, pero el gesto que hizo por mi, fue algo que nadie lo había hecho, se supone que él es oscuridad, es malvado, pero por otro lado es dulce, cuando quiere...

Días pasaron, le dije a Mephiles lo que sentía por él, no quise verle la cara, pero en eso él me abrazó y me

susurró en el oído ''Te amo'', al oír sus palabras sólo sonreí, lo abrase y quedamos haci...

Ahora comprendí algo de lo que llaman ''amor'', uno se enamora de alguien por los gestos que hacen, las acaricias y todo eso... Te hacen sentir importantes, te hacen sentir en las nubes. De tanto odiarlo, al final lo amo, Já ¿Quién lo diría no?


End file.
